


Change of Pace

by MegaWallflower



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Babies, Fluff, M/M, Personal Growth, Retirement, Smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Now that he’s retired, Guy reflects on the changes in his life.
Relationships: Gai-han | Team Guy & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Maito Gai | Might Guy & Metal Lee, Maito Gai | Might Guy & Tenten, Rock Lee & Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Change of Pace

Guy has always thought of himself as adaptable— ready and willing to tackle any change in his life with gusto and enthusiasm! He could change his techniques in a battle, his attitude, his teaching methods, his curry recipes, his apartment.

But _this_ change is something he never expected. This isn’t the life he’d ever thought he would live.

Retired.

Retirement was a scary word at first. A change that felt like it threatened to take far more away from him than something like his own death ever could.

But it comes with bright changes, too.

Holding a bouncing baby boy in his arms for the first time, seeing Lee beam with tears streaming down his face and sob, “His name is Metal.”

Entering Tenten’s shop for the very first time, seeing Tenten grin and put her hands on her hips and declare, “You’re looking at Konoha’s newest, strongest businesswoman, Guy-sensei!”

Feeling Kakashi’s arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him backwards, into a hug he’d copied from his rival. Looking up and seeing Kakashi peer down at him with a fond smile and finally, _finally_ say,

“I’m going out for sweet dumplings. Care to join me?”

And Guy smiles back.


End file.
